Sonríe
by MeiMei-Tan
Summary: La última voluntad de un moribundo. Sakura no se puede oponer, después de todo ella misma desea lo mismo. Angst. Kakasaku. One-shot. Editado.


HOLA *-* Este es mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, no sean tan crueles conmigo :c

Este es un KakaSaku, este fic está un poquito salido de la trama de la historia ya que, hay una muerte de un personaje, les advierto eh XD .

Bueno, y aqui esta mi trabajo de una semana (ya se, tardé muuuuuucho XD)

-Diálogos-

 _"Pensamientos"_

Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, sino a Masahi Kishimoto

Había despejado el lugar, solo para curarlo. _"Un lugar para morir tranquilo"_ Pensó el.

Lagrimas , desesperadamente, brotaban de sus bellos orbes verdes, trazando una trayectoria en sus níveas mejillas, mientras de sus palmas emanaba un reconfortante chackra verde , lo que conseguía, un ligero alivio en las heridas de su torso. Sus reservas de chackra eran insuficientes para ayudarlo, ella no le tomó importancia y siguió con su labor de remediar sus heridas.

-Aún te puedes salvar- dijo Sakura dificultosamente, a causa del nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

-No, ya no Sakura- Dijo el roncamente, apartando suavemente la mano de ella, de su pecho, aunque, después se arrepintió de haberse arrebatado el mismo, aquella sensación de calidez, que solo ella le podía proporcionar.

-Pe...pero Kakashi...-

-Shhh... Tranquila- La interrumpió y sonrió débilmente (bueno, al menos eso pensó ella al ver su único ojo visible arquearse) a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella - Sonríe, por favor, hazlo por mi.

Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y contuvo un gemido. Alzó las comisuras de sus labios , formando una sonrisita forzada, pero a el le fascinó, nuevamente, la chica tuvo que reprimir un amargo llanto. Sintió una lagrima osar surcar su pómulo izquierdo y llegar al mentón.

Colocó la cabeza de el sobre sus piernas flexionadas y temblorosamente le acarició el rostro. Se propuso a volver a su tarea de curar sus lesiones, pero Kakashi le impidió hacerlo.

-No, yo voy a estar bien. Déjame aquí y huye.

Sakura tembló mas , su semblante se transformó a uno angustioso y su expresión se ensombreció. Se sentía culpable. Ella sabiá que a sus escasos 15 años era una excelente kunoichi y ninja médico, pero no lo suficiente. Ella quedó vulnerable y Kakashi salió en su defensa, y ella, como en muchas ocasiones, se sintió inútil, se sintió débil, eso era muy frustrante. Apretó los puños sobre la desgarrada ropa de su compañero _"Soy la responsable de esto"._ Una vez mas, una lagrima se escapó de sus acuosos ojos y soltó un sollozo.

-No llores por mi- Kakashi movió con lentitud su mano hacia la mejilla de Sakura, justo donde había pasado la lagrima, y la acarició cariñosamente.

-Yo soy la culpable de todo esto- Gimoteó su pequeña alumna

-Para nada, esto me lo busque yo solito, además, no habría cosa alguna que no hiciera por ti-

Ella pensaba responder, sin embargo, el habló ante de que ella dijera algo.

-Acércate, por favor- Suplicó

Ella quedo estupefacta ante su petición y titubeó, Kakashi aprovecho esa sutil distracción para atraer el rostro de Sakura al suyo, mientras que se bajaba la máscara. Una vez que sus caras estuvieran sumamente cerca, el tomó posesión de sus tentadores labios.

Sakura en un principio se sorprendió, no obstante, pronto seguía su juego, inexpertamente, pero le hizo

Hatake se sintió ridículamente feliz al sentir que la muchacha respondía a su beso.

Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó por la mente del desafortunado agonizante:

 _"Ella solo tiene 15 años, en cambio yo , soy 12 años mayor que ella"_

No faltó mucho para que este ignorará este pensamiento. ¡A la mierda todo! A la mierda el criterio de los demás, a la mierda el "¿Qué dirán?".

Poco a poco sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, especialmente la de el. Sakura, consciente de su dificultosa respiración, se apartó, interrumpiendo el beso, Kakashi, afortunadamente entendió sus razones.

La afligida joven pasó su mano sobre el rostro del hombre en forma de caricia, el por su parte, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, cerrando los ojos por el placentero contacto.

-Sakura, te amo.- Murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados; Lo dijo tan tranquilamente, tan suavemente, que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento dormiría plácidamente. A la joven kunoichi se le nubló la vista con lagrimas y apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Yo también te ...- Sakura no terminó la frase, por que , para ese entonces, el ya había dejado de respirar.

Corto ¿no? buenooo, fue una idea que me fulminó, de alguna manera tenía que plasmarla :,) Dejen reviews plis :3


End file.
